


Adjectives

by FlyingPig225



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm running out of tags, M/M, adjective prompts, adorableness, cuteness 10x, izaya is fabulous, longish drabbles, super proud of this, wah i've been working on this for a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo Heiwajima's world was tedious. Izaya Orihara's mind was dark. Their touches they laid were gentle. Their love they shared was bizarre. </p><p>Longish drabbles, lots o' fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tedious

**Author's Note:**

> Hai hai, everyone! How's your day going? Wah, this was so much fun to write (don't worry, I don't take pleasure in Shizuo's pain) because I definitely wanted to go deeper into his character. Anyhoo, enjoy!

His world.

Ever since he was a young boy, his world felt gray. Monotonus. His strength blocked out some sort of emotion that he sometimes felt for his brother. Happiness, or love, was it? All he could feel was the anger towards anything, and everything. The hate to anyone, and sometimes everyone. He sorta liked it, even. He thought that happiness was just an illusion from the real world, and that he was better off without it. 

His monotonus ways delved him deeper into a gray world, with no love or joy. Just the anger, and the growing fear inside him that something would shatter his world. The world that he was used to. He started smoking when he was young. Too young, underage. But he didn't care. As long as it strengthened the white, gray and black barrier around his heart, he was fine. He sometimes thought his soul was black. Everyone said that a soul was glowing yellow, maybe white. Sparkly and beautiful from every angle. He thought his soul was more of a black firework, to match his feelings. He sometimes wondered if he even had a soul at all. He thought he was completely protected from the color, from the light.

Then he met him.

That flea, that obnoxious information broker. After he exchanged only a single conversation with the sadist, he felt something in his gut. As he looked around the world, he saw the faintest of colors. The grass, the dullest shade of green. The sky, the grayest shade of blue. But he could see the faint colors. And it scared him. 

What had the flea done to him? Then, he felt it. His heart didn't feel as pressured, as squeezed. One of the chains, the gray, dreary chains, had fallen off. Because of the flea. It was his fault. He wasn't as protected anymore. So, he hated him. He hated the flea. 

Ever since they had met in Junior High, they had been after each other. And after every encounter with the cunning man, he felt the color start to scream at him. Dull shades got brighter. Until one day, when he was 27, the colors were brighter than ever. Grass was vibrant green, the sun blinding yellow. The sky a bright blue, flowers a milky purple. He wanted to scream. After all these years, the colors had gotten brighter. No matter how much he smoked, no matter how much he tried to shut out the world. And he felt something. He felt something towards the flea that he thought he could only feel for his brother.

Love.

So he loved him. He loved the flea, and the flea loved him back. And that's when the final chain fell off of his heart. The chain that had been wrapped so tightly crumbled into nothingness. 

All because of Izaya. 


	2. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, so I didn't have this chapter written out before I wrote this whole story thing, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I may edit it in the near future if I'm not too happy with it, but enjoy!

His mind. 

Izaya wasn't wanted as a child. His mother wanted a girl instead, so she wasn't happy with the outcome of her son. She had tried to accept it for what it was worth, maybe try to enjoy having a small boy as a child, but she got fed up and decided to beat Izaya. His father didn't neccessarily like Izaya in the first place, so he was happy to help Izaya's mother beat him. They didn't do serious physical damage; instead they did emotional damage. They told him how unwanted he was, how useless he was, how he was just a horrid mistake in their lives. Izaya would appear unfazed by these things, but everyday during recess he would go to the boys' bathroom and cry alone. Shinra was usually very alert, but didn't notice the slight changes in Izaya's behavior over the years. Soon, Izaya's grades suffered from lack of attention, and that was just another reason for Izaya's mother to beat him. He grew up like that; at one point in his life, he believed that all parents were like his. Deep down he knew this wasn't true, but he sometimes got closure for believing it. He started cutting himself when he was 12; Shinra at this time knew his lifelong friend was up to something, but said nothing because Izaya would just get mad and deny it. Cutting himself became a hobby; it gave him something else to focus on, instead of the living Hell that was his life. He couldn't wait until he was 18. 

When he turned 16, he knew he had to get a job or his parents would beat him again. He decided to focus on the rougher edges of the city; gangs and not-so-great people. He knew that if he got information on a certain victim for them, they could pay him back. So, he got a cheap job at the 7-11 down the street and saved up enough money for a computer. There, he started real business. He met with gangs and people of that sort, and found information that they were looking for. He felt a bit famous sometimes, when people knew his name when he walked down the street or when he made the news paper. Life still wasn't easy back home, because his parents still beat him. It was a bit harder for them, though, because Izaya's mother gave birth to two daughters, Mairu and Kukuri. Izaya was grateful for his sister's existence. He soon claimed he loved all his humans, and he was wanted in gangs. He earned loads of money in cash from his job, and he couldn't be happier. He could move out of this stupid town called Kamakura right now, if he wanted to. So he did. 

He moved to a larger city named Ikebukuro, and he was glad about it. It had so many interesting people, and he was even happier because Shinra was moving to the same city. They went to the same Junior High, even. Izaya's life had lightened up a bit. But that still didn't mean he didn't have dark thoughts. He thought about killing himself, and how happy his family would be if he was wiped off of the Earth's surface. He wished Mairu and Kukuri didn't remember him, but they were 9. Of course they would. He tried to block out these thoughts with happier ones, like how he could pay for rent and how he went to an amazing school. He carried on with the job of an information broker, and it payed even better in Ikebukuro. Gangs were huge, and they wanted many people. One gang wanted information on another gang. Izaya liked the way this town functioned. What ifs crowded his mind like butterflies. He was working up to his title again. "Izaya Orihara, the greatest information broker in Ikebukuro". He knew everything about everything about anyone in this town. He still had dark thoughts, though. He couldn't shake them off.

Until he met him. 

Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in all of Ikebukuro. Izaya had heard of him before, but he loved seeing the man in action. His movements were rash, and unprotected. He said from the moment he had seen Izaya, he had hated him. Izaya was completely fine with that, because he hated Shizuo too. Their relationship was indescribable. Izaya loved watching Shizuo beat the crap out of gangs that Izaya sent after him. Maybe it was because he had been beaten so many times, and that it had given him closure that other people could be beaten up, too. Shizuo was getting suspicious, and after he found out that Izaya was sending the gangs after him, all his anger was directed towards the cunning man. Izaya was completely fine with that, too. He liked being the center of someone's attention, even if they were trying to kill them. Izaya was smart, and fast, but Shizuo was strong and had a lot of stamina. They were a perfect pair, if you think about it.

One day, though, Izaya was in the middle of a serious crying session on how bad of a person he was when he heard a knock at the door. He reluctantly got up and walked to the door, not bothering to wipe his tears away. It could only be Shinra, at this hour. But when he opened the door he was surprised to see the ex-bartender standing there. He was about to hastily wipe away his tears and claim he was sick when Shizuo wrapped his arms around the depressed information broker. "Your sisters told me everything." He said softly, resting his chin on Izaya's head. Izaya's eyes widened. Mairu and Kukuri...knew. He couldn't hold back. He sobbed heavily into Shizuo's bartender outfit, wheezing and hiccuping every now and then. Shizuo didn't seem to care that the suit was getting wet, and dirty. He just rubbed Izaya's back soothingly, whispering "it's okay," and "everything's gonna be alright," in his ear. After what felt like forever, Izaya finally stopped crying. "T-thanks." He sniffled, wriggling out of Shizuo's grasp. Shizuo gave him a soft smile. "I'm here if you need to talk." He said sincerely. He was about to start another sentence when Izaya wrapped his arms around the ex-bartender's neck and hugged him. Tightly. Shizuo hugged him back, and Izaya buried his face in the crook of the unnatural blonde's neck. He summoned all of his courage and placed a kiss where his mouth was. He could tell Shizuo was smiling. The ex-bartender placed a light kiss on Izaya's forehead. They stood there in silence, the occasionally neck kiss or forehead kiss being placed. 

After that, Izaya felt a lot better. He finally had someone he could talk to, and his sisters were back in town. They moved into Ikebukuro as soon as they found out their brother's whereabouts. Shizuo could be considered Izaya's boyfriend, but it didn't matter. They loved one another all the same. Izaya still had to cry sometimes, because anyone who had been abused that long would never be fully healed. His mind would always be a bit dark, but Shizuo was the flickering candlelight that guided his way back to light.


	3. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dearies! I haven't updated in a while, so I felt like I owed you guys something for the time I've been gone. I've also currently been planning another Shizaya story, named "With My Hands, I'll Speak to You." I think you guys are gonna like it. Anyhow, let's get to it~~!

Out in the hot sun, in the crowded and busy streets of Ikebukuro, there were two men. 

One was Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He could lift stop signs and vending machines out of the ground or off of the ground with certain ease. The other was the great Izaya Orihara, the smartest man in Ikebukuro. He could throw dirt on absolutely anyone, because it seemed he knew everything about anyone. Quite weird, the two of them. 

Ever since the city could remember, Shizuo and Izaya have been at each other’s throats. Finding any possible way or excuse to kill the other. Usually, Izaya picked a fight with that smirk and teasing attitude of his, and Shizuo would go all out. Some said Izaya wasn’t right in the head. That one day is idiocy would get him mercilessly killed. The two men knew this wasn’t the case. 

The way they fought was brutal. It seemed that Izaya was greatly outnumbered, as Shizuo’s strength was too much for nearly anyone to handle. He swung stop signs around like baseball bats, and hurled vending machines like softballs. Izaya was just armed with a simple switchblade, one that was the cause of most of Shizuo’s scars. Sometimes, they didn’t even fight. They just talked, exchanging simple words that somehow satisfied them. 

But deep in the dark night, in the hushed enviroment of their apartment, they were soft. 

They spent long, quiet nights together in their small apartment. It was surprising, actually. Shizuo would normally prepare dinner, while Izaya would find a movie. By this time, they had nearly watched every movie on Netflix, so they had started watching TV shows. Izaya had originally been against the idea, since he didn’t like staying committed to something for that long. It was quite ironic, in that way. He’d been in a relationship with Shizuo for nearly 4 years. 

After dinner and their daily dose of TV, Izaya would retire to bed, deciding to read by lamplight. 3 out of 4 shelves in their living room were completely taken up by the massive amount of books Izaya had. He could run his own library, if he really wanted to. He sometimes offered to read to Shizuo aloud, but the unnatural blonde usually turned it down, saying that he wanted to but work was just getting way too out of hand. 

Shizuo wasn’t lying. His job had become a lot harder, as new people had started entering the city and they had become cocky, thinking that his strength was just a lie that he and Tom had made up just so they could get debts faster. Shizuo’s strength was draining, and Izaya didn’t like it at all. 

At around 9:30pm, Shizuo would retire to bed as well, holding Izaya close to his chest like a lifeline. Izaya liked this position; he would never admit it, but he loved the smell of Shizuo dearly. It felt like home to him. He also enjoyed hearing the heartbeat of his secret lover. It was like that soft thump, thump, was a promise that Shizuo would always be there, by his side. No matter what happened. 

Their life was surely crazy, with jobs and fighting and cooking and cleaning and reading and cuddling. But they balanced it all out, and it really didn’t matter how much stuff they had going on. As long as they had each other, they were fine.


	4. Bizarre

Strange. 

Because to the public eye, it seemed that Shizuo and Izaya were sworn enemies of a rivalry untold of. Izaya, teasing and quick and cleverly-minded. Shizuo, big and strong and terrifying. But indoors, away from witnesses and observers, they were kind and sweet and graciously calm. Izaya, teasing and slow and cunning. Shizuo, large but timid and overall a gigantic marshmallow that Izaya wanted much more to taste of. 

Peculiar.

Because really, no-one's personalities matched up to the monster and the flea's. They were completely opposite, but they balanced the other out. Shizuo's strength to Izaya's mind. Izaya's heartlessness to Shizuo's raw emotions. They brought out the worst and best of the other, something that could take years for the average couple. Nobody really had thought that Shizuo and Izaya could get together, save for Erika. But both of them were men of surprises, are they not?

Funny.

Because it was odd to see two men, two men of a terrifyingly depressing rivalry stare at each other like lovestruck idiots. It was funny to see someone make Shizuo stammer or have his actions thought through, or to see Izaya get flustered whenever Shizuo did sappy things, like buy him flowers for no apparent reason or give him a small kiss on the cheek. But Shinra had fun with it, taking pictures of video of the duo. This would be such good blackmail when they were old men.

Unusual. 

For their friends to see two dudes who wanted to kill each other make breakfast together, or lazily nap together. One time, Shinra had walked into Izaya nearly screaming lyrics into a wooden spoon while Shizuo flipped pancakes, swaying his hips to the music, mumbling the lyrics with his boyfriend. Luckily they hadn't seen Shinra, and the underground doctor was later disappointed that he hadn't gotten any footage.

Extraordinary. 

To know and love two men that hated each other with a passion to come together to start something completely new and different. To see two men with a rivalry that led back to their childhood days be forgotten and written over by gentle caresses and warm lips. To come to understand that these two men could never really like each other start to adore each other, making them laugh instead of cry and making them hurt with pleasure and not pain.

Yes, Shinra decided, maybe it was because they really did love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of another chronicle of heart-warming fluff. I hope to see you all in the next story :-)
> 
> Lots of love,  
>  FlyingPig


End file.
